


Reto 1: Broken pieces

by HolaSoyYoSariel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolaSoyYoSariel/pseuds/HolaSoyYoSariel
Summary: Serie de cortos cero empalagosos donde el pequeño brote de soya y el idiota psicópata quedarán juntos si o si para y por siempre.Merlín los bendiga.Mi respuesta al reto para revivir nuestro amado fandom.Editado por Hitomi





	Reto 1: Broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto no es mío y nunca lo será.

RETO 1: BROKEN PIECES

 

DESPERTAR

Posiblemente eran las siete de la mañana aunque no podría estar seguro con la cortina roja bloqueando la mayor parte de la luz lo que también podía agradecer porque no era agradable despertarse con los rayos del sol abofeteando su rostro tan temprano. Se levantó de su cama con la velocidad de un oso perezoso y se dispuso a buscar ropa decente entre sus pertenencias que estaban regadas alrededor de su cama. 

Se sentía terriblemente cansado y apenas podía abrir los ojos los cuales sentía como si le hubieran lanzado algunas de las pociones asquerosas del BaKanda. Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los maestros no perdonaban a los estudiantes, dejándoles una cantidad enferma de tarea; sumado a las continuas prácticas de Quidditch, programadas por un muy obsesivo Daisya Barry, los momentos de descanso del pobre Allen Walker se volvieron muy muy limitados; podría decir que en peligro de extinción. 

Es por esas razones, que el pobre Gryffindor apenas podía dormir y se podía observar ir de clase en clase en un estado entre dormido y despierto. Más uno que el otro.

Muchos sabían que ese estado podría ser peligroso para los alumnos de Hogwarts teniendo en cuenta que las escaleras se movían en diferentes direcciones, algunos salones podían cambiar de sitio de la noche a la mañana, lo cual podía provocar muchos problemas que en realidad sería mejor evitar.

Un gruñido aviso a Allen que su estómago necesitaba ser complacido con un buen desayuno y eso obligo al chico para arrastrarse rumbo al comedor tan temprano un domingo. Su cansancio era tal que apenas pudo murmurar una disculpa a un par de estudiantes a los que había empujado sin querer y no pudo evitar chocar con más de una armadura o columna e incluso con una pared.  
Por suerte llegó sano y salvo al comedor y de no ser por el exquisito olor del desayuno no podría haber identificado la posición de las mesas y si se sentaba en la mesa de otra casa no le hubiese importado mucho la verdad, estaba muerto en vida y hambriento y era domingo, así que no podía preocuparlo nada más.

Murmuró una disculpa más al entrar al comedor cuando sentido haber chocado con alguien y si hubiera puesto un mínimo de atención hubiese escuchado una par de maldiciones y protestas y el sonido de cristal rompiéndose en pedazos que lo hubieran alertado de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Apenas había agarrado asiento y se disponía a tomar un plato de tostadas cuando un potente chorro de agua helada lo saco disparado de su silla y lo arrojó contra la pared sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. El comedor estaba sumido en silencio mortal y solo se podía escuchar los jadeos del pobre niño de Gryffindor que por fin había abierto bien los ojos y buscaba confundido respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar.

Frente a él y con la varita en ristre levantada se encontraba Yu Kanda con la mirada más aterradora que podía imaginar  
“Despierta de una puta vez, maldito Moyashi.”

Y Allen estaba muy asustado pero, definitivamente despierto


End file.
